Efficient energy use has become an important topic in recent years. Efficient usage of energy can result in a multitude of benefits, including financial benefits such as cost savings and environmental benefit such as preservation of natural resources and reduced environmental impact.
An imager is an electronic or other device that records images of something. Current imagers typically acquire images using a single and coherent operating light source for image illumination. This approach takes extensive power to maintain across all pixels while scanning is progressing by pixel or column. A bright and consistent light source is necessary for quality results. However, only the pixels currently being scanned requires light source. Therefore, there is a problem in the typical imager in that the light source for image illumination is inefficiently managed.